


Weathered

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Haruhi, thunderstorms; for Kyoya, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathered

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Haruhi/Kyouya: Fear granting other kinds of courage - I'll just hide until the storm passes_

"I'm sorry," he said, surprised to realize that yes, he _was_ sorry for not having considered this possibility, and her fear of thunderstorms; he knew it was a mostly irrational fear, yet he also knew that sometimes, irrational emotions could be stronger by far than rational ones (he loved her, after all, and that was surely far more irrational than her fear), "I didn't think to bring either a blindfold or a pair of earplugs."

Judging by the look she gave him, he'd said something to surprise him; he wondered what it had been, but didn't venture to ask.

"You don't need to apologize," she said - quite wrongfully, he felt, and the notion that she had expected nothing more of him, that she was taking his lack of concern for her feelings in stride stung. "I was simply wondering if you had any at hand, that's all. But I guess you're not like Tamaki."

"Would you like to spend the night?" He'd never asked before. Then again, she'd never shown up on his doorway in the middle of the night to ask if he had a blindfold or earplugs either.

She considered, then shrugged. "Why not?"

He thought it best not to answer that question.


End file.
